


When Neuer was Right

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel Neuer is often right, it's just that Thomas Muller doesn't always notice or appreciate it until he puts his foot in it!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet.
> 
> I don't normally attempt to write sweet stuff, so hopefully it's not too bad. Plus I was half asleep, so please excuse any errors :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Manu. Manu. Manu. Manu. Maaaaannnnnnnuuuuuuuuu. Manu.’ Thomas whines as he pulls on Manuel’s jumper sleeve. 

The older man opens his right eye and looks towards the forward. ‘What?’ he asks when he sees the pout on Thomas’s lips. 

‘I’m bored.’ Thomas complains, while huffing like a small child. 

‘Go to sleep Thomas.’ Manu mumbles as he shuffles in his seat, trying to get comfortable again, closing his eyes tight and sighing lightly.

‘I can’t.’ Thomas pouts as he looks at the goalie. Manu looks content and that annoys Thomas, especially when he can’t sleep.

‘Try.’ Manu instructs sleepily.

Thomas huffs as he glares at Manu. No response. So he huffs again, only louder this time.

‘Shut up Thomas.’ Bastian snaps from behind him.

‘Are you awake?’ Thomas asks his teammate, a little too excited.

‘No.’ Bastian grumbles.

‘Yeah you are.’ Thomas exclaims.

‘Thomas.’ Bastian says.

‘What?’ Thomas perks up even more.

‘Go to sleep.’ Bastian tells him, his voice thick with sleep.

Thomas sits dejected in his seat as he looks at Bastian and Lukaz as they sleep on the coach.

Thomas hears muffled voices from further back, his ears prick up and he hears the playful tones and laughter of Marco, Mario, Mats and Kevin. He smiles and shoots up out of his seat.

‘Manu. Manu.’ He leans forward and nudges the sleeping goalkeeper. 

‘Uh.’ Manu mumbles.

‘I’m going to sit with Mario.’ Thomas says excitedly as he glances down the coach towards the back and the noise.

‘Uh-huh.’ Manu grumbles, as he turns further towards the curtained window. 

Thomas hurries down the coach towards the voices. He stands in the aisle looking at the group.

‘Hey Thomas.’ Mario smiles up at him.

‘Hey, is this seat taken?’ Thomas gestures to the empty seat next to Kevin.

‘No.’ Kevin answers as he gestures for Thomas to sit down.

Thomas brushes past Mats and Kevin to sit in the corner of the back row of seats on the coach. Thomas looks across his teammates and sees Marco leaning across the younger man. Mario doesn’t seem to be bothered. Thomas feels a pang of jealousy at their bromance. He thinks they are so cute together, the way they smile at one another, the playful little gestures, the matching giggles, the way they finish each others sentences, the endless similarities, but also the glaring differences.

‘You’re so cute together.’ Thomas blurts out, his eyes widening, as he quickly places his hand over his mouth when he realizes what he just said. The four men all become quiet next to him.

‘What?’ Kevin breaks the growing silence, as he voices his confusion.

‘Ignore me, I’m just tired.’ Thomas fakes a yawn and stretches his arms out in front of him, as he looks out the corner of his eye in the hope of emphasizing his claim.

‘Who were you on about?’ Mats asks curiously, his brown eyes bearing down on Thomas as he looks past Kevin. Thomas squirms in his seat. Damn it why didn’t he just do as Manu told him and go to sleep?

‘No-one, I was messing.’ Thomas shakes his head, pouts his lips and waves his hands around.

‘No you weren’t, who did you mean?’ Kevin presses as he stares at the man next to him, the man trapped in the corner.

Thomas gulps and lets his eyes wander to the rather silent pair at the other end.

Mats follows Thomas’ eye-line and looks at the two youngsters next to him, engaging in a private and hushed conversation and then back at Thomas.

‘Them?’ Mats blurts out with a wide grin on his handsome face, while pointing at the Mario and Marco with his thumb.

The two in question look up at their teammates, a puzzled look on Mario’s boyish face, while Marco gives a sheepish crooked smile as they all look in Thomas’ direction. 

‘Uh…..ummmm…….uhh’ Thomas stumbles on his answer. He now really really wishes that he had listened to the older and wiser Manu.

Mats begins to laugh, shortly followed by Marco and then Mario and finally Kevin. Thomas feels the blush growing across his cheeks.

‘You think they’re cute.’ Mats says in between his laughs as he points at their teammates.

They hear a few ‘shhhhh’ from further down the bus and they eventually fall quiet. 

‘Sorry Thomas (Mario notices the blush and annoyance on the Munich man’s face) we shouldn’t laugh at you (he glances at his former BVB teammates) but you’re right we are cute.’ Mario grins as he waves his finger between himself and Marco. Thomas doesn’t think Mario’s grin is arrogant, more charming.

‘Cute?’ Kevin snaps as he pulls a face of disgust.

‘Yeah, you’re just jealous.’ Marco teases Kevin while stretching over his best friend in Mario and close friend in Mats to playfully slap Kevin on the arm. Who in return bats him away and soon they are having a playful slap contest over the laps of Mats and Mario, who just let it happen.

Leaving them to it Thomas settles back into his seat, his eyelids are beginning to droop. He tries to disguise a yawn as he listens to his national teammate debate how cute Mario and Marco are together. The last thing Thomas hears before sleep takes him Kevin questioning ‘What the hell is Gotzeus?’ Manu will know what Gotzeus is, he’s sure of it, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Eureka!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas asks Manu a question, but does Manu know the answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this chapter - wrote it in a bit of a rush, but just wanted to get the idea out there.

Thomas plonks himself down in the chair next to Manu at the one end of the long dining table. He picks up his knife and fork and begins tucking into his generous breakfast.

‘Manu’ he mumbles with a mouthful of breakfast – possibly eggs and toast, Manu couldn’t be sure, it was just a blur of food.

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full.’ Manu tells the young striker.

‘Sorry’ Thomas mumbles again, a blush forming on his cheeks, he feels like a young boy again, being told off by his parents or teachers.

‘What did you want to say?’ Manu asks before taking a sip of his orange juice as he looks at Thomas.

‘Do you know what Gotzeus is?’ Thomas asks quietly, not wanting everyone to hear. He looks up at that moment and sees Mario and Marco walking through the double doors into the dining room, relaxed smiles on their faces, not a hair out of place. Thomas feels a pang of jealousy at both their great hair, but also the fact that they are just so at ease in one another’s company. They walk over to the food counters in sync with one another and join the queue with their other teammates.

‘Gotzeus? What?’ Manu looks at his fellow Bayern player with confusion and a shake of his head.

‘I thought you’d know, seeing as you know everything.’ Thomas says matter of fact-ly.

‘Not everything’ Manu says modestly before taking a gulp of his orange juice. He glances up to the food queue and sees Mario and Marco deep in conversation with Andre.

Marco is practically leaning on the shorter man, his elbow is resting on Mario’s shoulder, but he doesn’t seem at all concerned. Marco runs his hand through his hair, elbow still on Mario’s shoulder. Manu decides that Mario doesn’t seem at all bothered to be a human arm rest, not from the glances he gives the slightly taller man. Manu’s eyes narrow as he watches them. He racks his brain, he’s heard of the word Gotzeus before.

Thomas is shoveling his breakfast into his mouth, almost as if he’s afraid someone my take it away from him. Thomas glances around at his international teammates – not a bad bunch he concludes.

He sees Bati and Poldi sitting together, giggling like schoolboys. Basti is waving his arms around in the hope of getting his point across. He sees Erik, Mats, Bene all chatting happily. Erik is blushing as Mats begins to laugh loudly, while Bene sniggers from the other side of the table.

‘I’ve got it’ Manu suddenly exclaims as he jumps to his feet, sending the assorted crockery and cutlery flying across the table in different directions. Thomas jumps in surprise and looks up at the goalie.

‘I know what Gotzeus is!’ Manu grins widely, looking very pleased with himself.

The room has fallen quiet and suspicious eyes are being cast in their direction amongst a few sniggers and giggles. Thomas looks over to the food queue and sees Mario giggling, a blush forming on his face. Marco rolls his eyes, but Thomas can see a smile dancing across his lips.

‘Go on then Manu, what is Gotzeus?’ Andre asks sarcastically as he leans against the food counter, his eyes challenging Manu. A blush quickly forms on Manu’s face, rising from his neck when he realizes that all eyes are on him. He gulps.

‘It’s them (he points at Mario and Marco) it’s their combined last names. It’s what they’re known as on the Internet, their ‘ship’ (he emphasizes the word) name. It’s their nickname.’ Manu’s voice trails off as he becomes less sure of his explanation.

Thomas can see the embarrassment on Mario and Marco’s faces, even if they are both trying to disguise it as eyes look curiously at them. Mario smiles sheepishly while Marco smirks, but glances round clearly a little uncomfortable with the attention.

‘Well done Manu. Fine bit of detective work there.’ Mats grins as he leans back in his chair, applauding. He drapes his arm across the back of Erik’s chair. Thomas spots Erik’s face getting redder as he looks down at the table. Thomas has a small smile to himself.

Manu sits back down as everyone breaks back off into their own groups, the murmur quickly spreading through the room. He sees Andre punching Marco playfully in the arm and smile at the two other men. Mario sticks his tongue out at the Chelsea player as Marco looks between them.

‘I knew you’d know what it is.’ Thomas smiles with pride at his friend, as he pats a smiling Manu on the forearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos' and comments so far, they are much appreciated.
> 
> Please feel free to comment on this one - I'm not too sure about it myself so any comments will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Thomas is a honest Thomas - but that doesn't stop him from putting his foot in it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last entry in the He's My Hero Series.
> 
> This is a work of fiction - nothing real here other than the names!!
> 
> I apologise for any errors :)

‘I love you Manu.’ Thomas declares.

‘I love you too Thomas.’ The goalie replies.

‘No I mean I love you.’ Thomas claims again, only this time louder.

‘Yes I heard you. I love you too.’ Manu pats Thomas on the shoulder as he slumps against the taller man. 

A drunk Thomas is an honest Thomas. Which can be good or bad, depending on what he’s says.

‘No Manu you don’t understand. I think a little, tiny part of me is in love with you.’ Thomas slurs as he demonstrates the size of his love with his finger and thumb.

Manu nods his head as he stares at Basti and Poldi laughing away opposite him, giggling like a pair of schoolgirls.

‘That’s nice Thomas.’ Manu smiles at the drunk forward.

‘I used to love Miro, but he went and left me. So now I love you. You’re like my giant cuddly bear.’ Thomas smiles happily as he throws his arms around Manu, pulling him into an awkward hug. 

Manu lets Thomas hug him, while mouthing ‘help’ at Basti and Poldi, who are in fits of giggles.

‘I love that you’re there for me Manu. And you’re so smart, a lot smarter than a normal person. You’re my hero. You’re my Super Manu.’ Thomas mumbles into Manu’s big and strong shoulder, but his voice is still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear his words.

‘Ok. (Manu pats Thomas on the arm) that’s really sweet Thomas. But I think you need to go to sleep. You need to sleep this off.’ Manu tells him as he tries to get the bleary eyes player to see sense, trying to pull away from Thomas’ grip.

‘No.’ Thomas shouts as he releases Manu and pushes him into the arm of the sofa. 

‘Thomas.’ Manu says firmly.

Thomas stumbles to his feet, Manu reaching out when he looks like he’s about to topple over. He sways, looking around the room at his international teammates. He spots Mario and Marco sat next to each other on a sofa nearby and begins staggering towards them a grin plastered across his face.

‘Thomas.’ Basti says clearly, the smile has disappeared off his face as he sits forward in his seat. Thomas turns to look at him and wobbles.

‘Don’t you think you’ve had enough?’ Basti asks as he gets to his feet, all eyes on the Bayern Munich men.

‘I’m fine, Dad.’ Thomas replies sarcastically as he turns to continue on his way to where Mario and Marco are sat. 

‘I don’t think you are. You’re drunk. Come on Thomas.’ Basti says firmly as he steps forward reaching out to his young colleague.

‘I’m fine. Leave me alone.’ Thomas snaps sharply at his Captain.

‘Fine.’ Basti sighs and shrugs as he sits back down next to Poldi, knowing better than to have an argument with his friend and teammate.

Thomas continues to the sofa and stands in front of Mario and Marco.

‘Hey Thomas.’ Mario smiles up at his teammate.

Without answering Thomas sits down between the two, which turns out to be more sitting half on each of them until they move apart, allowing him space on the sofa. He smiles at them before he wraps his arms around their shoulders. He looks from one to the other a few times. Marco and Mario smile awkwardly. He settles on Mario.

‘You’re in love with him aren’t you?’ Thomas almost shouts at Mario, who backs away in shock.

‘What?’ Mario splutters, his face going bright red.

‘I can see it in your eyes. When you look at him, its with love.’ Thomas says loudly as Mario squirms in his seat.

‘No. No. I’m not in love with Marco.’ Mario splutters his protests.

‘Don’t worry, I wont tell anyone. You’re secret is safe with me.’ Thomas gives Mario an exaggerated wink and a nod.

Manu rises to his feet, shakes his head and heads in the direction of the other sofa.

‘No. I’m not in love with Marco. He’s my best friend.’ Mario tries to explain to Thomas, his face is getting redder, he feels hot and his hands are feeling clammy as he shrugs his shoulders to get away from Thomas’ arm, but he won’t let go.

‘It’s ok, no-one is judging you. I think it’s cute. You even have your own nickname. Gotzerues. No. Goteus. No. Gotzeus. That’s the one. I mean I love Manu. He’s my Super Manu.’ Thomas smiles as he looks at the goalkeeper, adoringly.

‘Have you kissed?’ Thomas suddenly and loudly blabbers, in the face of Marco, who looks stunned. There are assorted sniggers from their teammates.

‘Come on Thomas. Time you went to bed.’ Manu tells him as he leans over him to try and pull him to his feet.

‘No Manu. Go away. I’m fine here.’ Thomas sinks back into the sofa between the two shell-shocked men.

‘It’s ok, Marco. We’ve all been there. Stop it Manu.’ Thomas tells Marco while wriggling away from Manu, who keeps trying to grab hold of Thomas, who hides behind Marco out of his way.

‘Have we?’ Mats asks loudly from the opposite sofa, the room has fallen completely silent and all eyes are on a Thomas, Manu, Marco and Mario.

‘Yeah. (Thomas shrugs dismissively) I tried to kiss Philipp once. I was really drunk, I think it was an end of season party and I just went for it.’ Thomas slurs as Manu gives up and sighs noisily with his hands on his hips.

‘Philipp? As in Philipp Lahm?’ Jerome asks in surprise from next to Mats.

‘Yeah.’ Thomas nods a smile forming on his face.

‘What did he do?’ Toni asks curiously from behind Jerome.

‘He told me to fuck off, never try it again and never to tell anyone…………whoops.’ Thomas drifts off as he realizes that he’s broken his promise to his club and former international Captain to never breathe a word of it. The room is even more stunned.

‘So? Have you kissed?’ Thomas questions making a few of his teammates jump at the volume of his drunken voice.

‘No.’ Marco shoots back, annoyance and embarrassment written all over his face.

‘Why not? It’d be hot!’ Thomas rambles as he loosens his grip on the pair; they’re too shocked to move away from him.

‘Did you just say what I think you said?’ Mats leans forward a wicked grin on his lips and an ever more wicked glint in his eyes.

‘Mats.’ Manu says firmly as he looks at the Dortmund player.

‘What? What did I say? (Thomas questions, confusion all over his face) Do you want to kiss Marco too?’ he slurs as he grabs hold of Marco, whose eyes widen even more.

‘N-no.’ Mats mumbles. He throws his hands up in protest while a blush spreads across on his cheeks.

‘Don’t lie.’ Thomas giggles as he hugs Marco, who is bright red.

‘I do not want to kiss Marco.’ Mats replies firmly, shaking his head.

‘Come on Thomas.’ Manu makes a grab for Thomas again, who dodges out of his way, ducking down behind Marco, who tries to get of the sofa, but Thomas grips onto his waist.

‘Thomas!’ Marco yelps when Thomas grips him a little too tight.

Manu snorts through his nose, annoyance building at Thomas’ behavior. Basti gets up from his seat and wades into the scramble. Manu and Basti both try to grab Thomas, but he pulls Marco this way and that to avoid their hands, Mario sits pressed against the other end of the sofa watching on with concern.

‘Leave me alone. Stop it.’ Thomas hisses at his older teammates.

‘Thomas let go of Marco.’ Basti tells him firmly.

‘Why?’ Thomas asks.

‘Because you might hurt him.’ Basti tells him.

‘How? I’m just hugging him.’ Thomas replies innocently.

‘No, your gripping onto him. Let go of him’ Basti answers sharply.

Thomas takes a second to think about what Basti said before letting go of Marco and sitting up, he suddenly feels light headed.

‘I don’t feel too good.’ Thomas mumbles as Marco dives to his feet and away from the sofa.

Manu reaches down and hauls Thomas to his feet.

‘Come on Thomas. Let’s get you to bed to sleep this off.’ Manu soothes at the younger man as he pulls Thomas’ arm around his shoulder, while holding onto his middle.

Basti lets out a sigh as Poldi joins him, patting him on the shoulder. Mario looks over at Marco and begins to giggle at the look of terror still on Marco’s face, trying to hide his giggles behind his hand as Marco gives him daggers.

Manu guides Thomas towards the door, which is difficult as Thomas drags his feet.

‘Have you ever tried to kiss a teammate Manu?’ Thomas slurs.

‘No Thomas, I’ve not.’ Manu answers.

‘Not even when you’ve been drunk?’ Thomas asks surprised.

‘No Thomas. Not even when I’ve been drunk. And you shouldn’t go round saying what you did.’ Manu tells him.

‘I’m sorry.’ Thomas mumbles and his eyelids begin to droop.

‘I think you should apologise to them not me.’ Manu advises.

I will. I love you Super Manu. You’re my hero.’ Thomas grins at Manu as sleep creeps even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not overly happy with this, but I wanted to complete the little series off and the idea of a drunk Thomas inspired me.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you wish - they're much appreciated.


End file.
